


Art in the Blood

by starluff



Series: JWP 2015 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pops up every generation or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't included it at first because I wanted to make sure that fics with no Watson content are okay in the WW comm. Apparently they are, so I'm going to post it. Enjoy :)

"Sherlock, it's time for dinner!" Mycroft called - or, at least, as loud as Mycroft ever got. He was a very quiet person, almost Sherlock's opposite in every way.

"One moment, Mycroft," Sherlock murmured loudly. Sherlock barely heard Mycroft; he was too focused on the task at hand, his heart pounding with excitement at this piece he was creating. He had been practising for a week now and Sherlock had a feeling that this would be the one that would look like what he was shooting for.

Sherlock pushed away from his desk, unable to keep the smile from his face. He suddenly noticed Mycroft at his shoulder, looking at his work. The boy got nervous, waiting anxiously for Mycroft's opinion - Mycroft's opinions were law.

"Well done," Mycroft said. There was a smile in his voice that made pride grow and flourish inside Sherlock. "It's in the blood, you know."

"What is?" Sherlock frowned.

"Art. Your great-uncle was a great artist, I've heard, though I've not seen any of his work." Mycroft smiled, "Though I don't think he ever used pirates as his inspiration."

One half of the golden autumn leaf Sherlock had purloined from the garden was intact. The other half had been carved inside it the shape of half a pirate skull, leaving enough leaf in the middle to be an eye, nose, and half a crooked smile. Even the teeth had been carved out. It all showcased, if nothing else, the boy's near obsessive attention to detail.

"I don't think I'll do it again," Sherlock commented.

Mycroft nodded in approval, "Talent and enjoyment don't always go hand in hand. But it's important to try many different things."

"I didn't want to draw but I didn't have any the equipment to do anything else."

"What about the violin?"


End file.
